Ante Lucem
by Awua
Summary: Ellos se acuestan, pero se desprecian. Él la oculta en un lugar desconocido, a pesar de ser mortífago y asesinado a Dumbledore. Hermione va por voluntad propia. Luego trata de escapar, pero al hacerlo le ocurrirá algo mucho peor que vivir con su enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Bueno, como ven, traigo un nuevo fic. Llevo como seis capitulos y estoy bastante entusiasmada. Es Dramione, y ya salieron de Hogwarts. Ellos se acuestan juntos desde antes de salir, pero luego siguen haciendolo a pesar de que no se quieren ni nada por el estilo. Draco, es un mortífago y Hermione es parte de la orden. Creo que no habrá spoilers, aunque quizás... si necesito hacerlo, puede que si. Les avisaré en todo caso. Ah, una cosa, Draco es quien mató a Dumbledore, y todavía Voldemort no es derrotado.

Espero que les guste :)

Sus reviews son mi sueldo, recuérdenlo.

* * *

**Ante Lucem**

_Antes del amanecer._

1. —

Todo estaba oscuro; a pesar de que mis ojos se acostumbraron un poco a tal oscuridad, me era imposible saber con exactitud qué era lo que pisaba y si iba por el camino correcto. No tenía miedo, ni angustia, pero tampoco puedo decir que estaba feliz. Estaba en un estado neutro donde cualquier cosa que pasara no me importaría en lo más mínimo. No me afectaba nada y me importaba nada, también.

Me había dicho que en aquel lugar — en el que ahora suponía que estaba — nos encontraríamos a medianoche; que no podía demorarme ni un minuto, ni un segundo y menos desviarme del camino. Tenía que estar exactamente donde él me había indicado, porque para él todo era cuadrado. Todo era de una forma, todo era secuencial. Todo estaba premeditado.

Mientras caminaba tratando de hacer ningún ruido, aunque me resultaba casi imposible no romper las pequeñas ramitas secas en el suelo con mis pies, sentí su mano fría tomando mi brazo derecho. Mi exaltación fue tanta que no pude reprimir que un grito ahogado saliera de mis labios.

—Cállate —. Susurró mordaz en mi oído y su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. —Y súbete al auto.

Lo hice, no por mi propia voluntad, si no que — justo cuando dijo la última frase — sentí como me empujaba hacia dentro de su carro en el asiento copiloto sin delicadeza alguna, porque él no trataba con suavidad a nadie. Antes de que pudiera respirar, o notar el frío glacial que hacía dentro del auto, antes que incluso pudiese pestañear, él ya estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor preparándose para partir lo más rápido posible. Giré la cabeza y traté de ver alguna parte de su rostro; su cabello rubio, su piel pálida o sus ojos grises, pero todo fue en vano. Me pregunté si era posible que no nos estrelláramos con algún árbol o algo que impidiera el paso, porque no había ninguna luz afuera y claramente Draco no tenía intenciones de prender las del auto, ni siquiera las más bajas.

— Ponte el cinturón. — Me ordenó en un susurro, y yo obedecí rápidamente.

Cuando supe que él manejaba, me caí – figurativamente – de trasero. Siempre me pareció imposible que Draco Malfoy pudiese tener cualquier tipo de relación con algo que no tuviese magia, algo usado por muggles. Como también, en un principio, me pareció imposible que yo pudiese entablar palabras con él, pero todo fue tan inverosímil, tan rápido y tan inconciente que no puedo explicar en qué momento ni como me fijé en él como hombre, y no como un sangre pura, mortífago y hurón. Una noche, sin explicación alguna, tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Claro, no lo quería, menos él a mí. Solo era un puro deseo de botar todas las tensiones, rabias, y malos momentos que estábamos pasando; se podría decir que me encontraba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

Nunca dijo ninguna palabra, nunca mostró algún signo de arrepentimiento luego de lo que consumamos, al contrario de mí. Él la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en silencio, y nunca intercambiamos más de dos frases relevantes, sin embargo, a mí se me notaba todo en la cara. Con solo mirarme cualquier persona habría descifrado que me sentía culpable y arrepentida, porque cuanto más eran las ganas de esconderlo, más se me notaba. Y claro, lo habrían notado si los tiempos hubiesen sido otros, pero ya nadie se fijaba en la mirada pérdida del compañero, ni nadie se preguntaba por qué la mayoría tenía cara de ir a un funeral, porque era precisamente ese el motivo de la tristeza que nos rodeaba, entonces era más fácil darlo por hecho que preguntarle al otro directamente qué mierda le pasaba. Así era con todos y me incluyo.

La cuestión era que Draco siempre se encontraba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado, justo cuando yo estaba en el mismo momento y en el mismo lugar, lamentablemente.

_"Te vas conmigo o mueres"_ Me había dicho la noche anterior, cuando Harry y Ron habían salido a perseguir mortios – como les gustaba llamarle a lo que hacían – y me había encerrado a causa del enojo por no haberme dejado ir con ellos. Nunca lo hacían y yo no entendía por qué me impedían acompañarlos, cuando Grimmauld Place era incluso igual o más peligroso que salir a matar mortífagos, pero ellos no tenían idea de eso, porque no tenían idea de que Draco podía entrar cuando se le diese la gana solo porque yo lo dejaba. Así que tampoco era que tuviese muchas intenciones de hacérselos saber solo para que me dejasen salir con ellos.

Me rodeé a mi misma con mis propios brazos y empecé a moverlos para fundir un roce entre ellos, porque — a pesar de llevar un sweater y una chaqueta — tenía más frío que nunca. Al parecer Draco lo notó y se compadeció de mí, ya que decidió prender la calefacción por un momento, aunque aún así yo seguí tratando de calentarme con mis propios y absurdos medios hasta que el ambiente entrara en calor.

— ¿Puedes parar, por favor? Me desesperas. — Dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio con un sonido ronco, proveniente de su garganta – Para algo puse la calefacción.

— Ya lo sé, pero sigo teniendo frío. — Contesté mirando hacia delante, observando la oscuridad que se abría paso ante mis ojos. Sentí un roce a mi lado izquierdo, supuse que era su brazo buscando algo en el asiento de atrás.

— Toma. — Tiró rápidamente una chaqueta hacia mis piernas.

— Ya tengo una…

— Te la pones y punto. — Me ordenó y yo como tonta obedecí. Me cubrí con ella por delante, metiendo los brazos en las mangas, poniéndomela al revés.

— Gracias. — Justo en el momento en el que dije aquello, doblamos en una curva cerrada haciendo que me pegara con la puerta en el brazo derecho. Chasqueé la lengua y me sobé delicadamente, al mismo tiempo que me percataba que Draco había encendido las luces y que comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad. No tenía idea alguna sobre a donde nos dirigíamos y por primera vez, tuve miedo. Giré mi cabeza y vi por primera vez el rostro del rubio. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, casi tocándose una ceja la una con la otra; una mano en los cambios y la otra en el manubrio. De vez en cuando abría un poco los ojos, para luego volverlos a entrecerrar, y su rostro me daba a entender que estaba discutiendo de alguno que otro tema consigo mismo. — ¿Puedo saber a donde vamos, Draco? – Pregunté tratando de poner la voz más dulce y angelical que tenía. Sabía que él no estaba de humor para responder mi cuestionario, y que si abría la boca solamente sería para contestarme de mala forma, así que no me quedaba otra que parecer una joven indefensa y perdida que necesitaba una, aunque fuese pequeña y concisa, respuesta.

— Si no te callas, viajarás en el maletero. — Respondió frío y cortante. Suspiré, esa no era la pequeña y concisa respuesta que esperaba. No puedo negar que al escucharlo abrí un poco los ojos a causa de la impresión y del poco tacto con el que me trataba, porque a pesar de que ya llevábamos un año así, todavía no me hacia inmune a sus tratos y me molestaba cada vez que lo escuchaba hablarme de ese modo. Enojada, agaché la cabeza y empecé a jugar con los pulgares de mis dos manos. Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, claramente era mucho mejor quedarme encerrada en Grimmauld Place, que ir en ese auto a un destino desconocido. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a irme con él? Aunque, bueno… de todos modos me habría obligado a seguirlo – con o sin mi voluntad – porque a pesar de haberme dado dos opciones, yo sabía bien que solo tenía una.

— Voldemort va a atacar el ministerio, Hogwarts y todo lo que esté a su alcance. Incluso Durmstrang y Beauxbatons; yo en este mismo momento debería estar con otros mortífagos. — Me informó de repente. Lo miré nuevamente, sorprendida. El tono con el que había dicho todo aquello no era el más adecuado para lo que estaba informando, tan calmado y sin prisa.

— ¿Y que haces aquí conmigo? — Pregunté y por primera vez, aunque solo fue medio segundo, me miró. Claramente no se esperaba esa pregunta y la mal interpretó, pero yo no lo dije cuestionando por qué _no_ estaba haciendo _su trabajo_. – Déjame bajarme, tengo que ayudar a…

— Tú te quedas aquí. — Me interrumpió de un tirón.

— ¡No! – Me removí en el asiento; mi voz delató la impresión que sentía en mi interior. — Yo tengo que ir, yo tengo que ayudar. ¡Draco!

— Te matarán, lo sabes.

— ¿Y qué?

— Cierra la boca, Hermione. Te quedas aquí y punto, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Qué lugar, ah? ¿Es que hay algún lugar seguro en todo el mundo? — Pregunté sofocada; el frío se me había pasado de un segundo a otro. Sin preguntar ni esperar que Draco me diese permiso, rápidamente apagué la calefacción ganándome una mirada asesina de parte del conductor. Se suponía que yo no debía a hacer nada sin preguntarle, pero me tenía hasta la coronilla con todos aquellos tratos. No era mi dueño, ni mi amo, ni nada por el estilo. Porque no éramos nada. Nada. — ¿Para qué, si de todos modos voy a morir? – Continué. – Voy a morir, todos vamos a morir. Incluso tú Draco Malfoy, no te sirvió de nada estar en el lado de…

— ¡Cállate, Hermione! No te atrevas a decir su nombre. — Me miró frunciendo el ceño, sin que las ruedas del auto se desviaran ni un milímetro de las líneas que marcaban la carretera. _"Vaya"_ Pensé, me había ganado esa noche más miradas de las que se había dignado a darme en toda la vida.

— ¡Me atrevo todo lo que quiero! — Golpeé mi pierna con mi mano echa un puño. No sé de donde sacaba el valor para gritarle, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, porque Draco me causaba algo de miedo. — ¡Porque es un maldito bastardo! Y él no te salvará Draco, oh no, porque todos vamos a morir. Incluso él, y tú. Y yo, todo el mundo. — Añadí con esperanza pesimista. Por su parte, luego de que yo me hubiese callado, frenó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de sujetarme del asiento; el cinturón se trabó, evitando que me golpease la cabeza con el parabrisas, pero no impidiendo que quedase con el corazón en la boca. Estábamos parados en medio de la carretera, y si venía un auto detrás de nosotros lo más probable era que nos chocara, aunque sabía muy bien – por lo que había visto – que no transitaban muchos vehículos por ahí.

Tragué saliva, tratando de que el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta bajara de alguna u otra forma. Miré de reojo y vi que Draco estaba acribillándome con la mirada, otra vez. Tenía las manos fijas en el volante, como si eso le ayudara a no ocuparlas en asfixiarme.

— Me cansé. — susurró y se agachó para hacer sabe Merlín qué; segundos después se escuchó como la maletera se abría atrás. – Bájate.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirí sorprendida. ¿Me iba a dejar botada en la carretera? — ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

— ¡Sal! — Dijo y se bajó cerrando la puerta de un sopetón, acto seguido me bajé también. Estaba en la parte de atrás del carro con la puerta de la maletera abierta. Caminé lentamente, porque no veía bien y porque tenía miedo. Por primera vez me fijé en su ropa, que era del mismo color con el que lo veía siempre. Su capa ondeaba al viento. — ¡Métete ahí!

— ¿Qué? — Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. — ¡Yo no…! ¿Me quieres matar? No podré respirar, Draco. — Me tomó del brazo y me empujó con fuerza hacia dentro; en los siguientes dos segundos ya estaba adentro.

— Sí lo harás. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme en completa y absoluta, oscuridad.

_"Lo que faltaba"_. Traté de acomodarme en el apretado espacio. No entendía, ¿para qué me traía consigo si me trataba como basura? Se suponía que él me estaba 'protegiendo', pero no lo estaba haciendo. Meter a una mujer en la maletera no es un indicio de caballerosidad ni de educación, al contrario, eso sólo dejaba en claro su falta de modales. Fui una estúpida al aceptar inmiscuirme en sus planes, pero no tenía otra opción, porque Draco de todos modos me habría obligado a venir con él e incluso eso habría sido peor, ya que me habría tratado con menos delicadeza de la que ahora me entregaba.

* * *

Si quieres leer el próximo capitulo, dejame un review. Gracias :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Wow, en serio no esperaba tantos post para ser el primer capitulo. Me gustaría agradecerles una por una, pero temo que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que se tendrán que conformar con un agradecimiento general; mcuhas gracias, chicas. Gracias por apoyarme y dejarme un comentario y me encantaría que las personas que leyeron y no comentaron, lo hagan porque en serio me ayudan a escribir... me inspiran. En fin, aquí viene el segundo capi y espero más reviews que en el primer capitulo.

Por cierto, Ante Lucem, significa "Antes del amanecer", o al menos eso es lo que decia en internet xD

Recuerden, sus comentarios son mi suelo xD.

* * *

**Ante Lucem.**

_Antes del amanecer._

2. —

Las horas pasaban y yo seguía metida ahí, con el pecho hecho mierda sin poder ver nada, algo que me desesperaba de sobremanera más que no poder respirar bien. Sabía que el carro todavía seguía en movimiento, y admitía que Draco conducía muy bien cuando se lo proponía; si no fuese por el casi imperceptible ronroneo del auto no habría podido saber si todavía íbamos por la carretera o si él me había dejado abandonada en un pueblucho desconocido hasta que alguien se dignara a revisar el vehiculo y percatarse de que yo estaba encerrada en la maletera.

¿Draco en serio pensaba que me podía mantener viva? A Voldemort nada se le escapaba, y para mí era demasiado sospechoso que él – Draco – no tuviese ninguna prisa en aparecerse donde debía – supuestamente – estar en aquel momento. Quizás era una trampa. Me erguí y comencé a sentir los leves temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo. No, no podía ser así, aunque no tenía ninguna prueba para saberlo, en el fondo de mí sabía que no haría eso. ¿Pero cómo explicaba que me tratase tan mal?

Por otro lado, me sentía traicionera. Había dejado a mis amigos a la merced de los mortifagos, y me había ido sin dar ninguna explicación. ¡Oh Dios! Ellos pensarían que me habían raptado, o en el peor de los casos, matado; y conociéndolos era más que seguro que se vengarían por mi 'muerte' poniéndose en peligro a sí mismos. Además ya no estaba Dumbledore para protegernos, y la verdad, todos los demás estaban demasiado viejos o cansados como para luchar. También estaban los que habían sido nuestros compañeros en Hogwarts y que siempre demostraron valor y apoyo hacia Harry, pero tampoco éramos muchos.  
_  
"¿Éramos?"_. Pensé. Aquella palabra me incluía a mí, y yo no había tenido el valor para quedarme con ellos. Había sido una tonta, y no me cansaba de repetírmelo. Nunca tuve que haberme metido con Draco, iba contra toda norma; era un asesino, pero no podía evitar sentir una atracción tan grande hacia él que lo primero pasaba a segundo plano. Sí, soy una traicionera. ¿Cómo podía estar con el hombre que había matado a mi director? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía estar con un mortífago que lo único que quería era vernos muertos?

_Tenía que escapar._

Pero, claro, era imposible hacerlo encerrada en una maletera de un auto andando. Y de todos modos, aunque tuviese la oportunidad para hacerlo, no lo haría. Porque soy una cobarde, y débil. Tan débil que soy incapaz de resistirme a sus labios cuando éstos tocan los míos, y me odio por eso. Por eso y por muchas cosas más.

Cuando – supongo – el auto frenó, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que no pude – por segunda vez – evitar que mi cuerpo se golpeara con algunas de las paredes de la maletera. _"Gracias, Draco, te agradezco cuánto me cuidas…"_ Pensé mordiéndome el labio. Segundos después de esto, sentí como el aire frío invadía mi entorno; Draco había abierto la maletera. Me tendió una mano y cuando lo tomé, de un tirón me sacó afuera.

— Te odio, maldito —susurré en la oscuridad, aunque sabía con toda certeza que él me había escuchado—. Está bien, no soy de cristal, pero tampoco soy una roca —me quejé frunciendo el ceño.

— Cierra la boca, Hermione —dijo y empezó a caminar entre la oscuridad. No sabía si quería que yo lo siguiera, pero no pensaba quedarme sola en ese lugar desconocido. A pesar de la distancia que se había formado entre nosotros, pude escuchar algunas palabras incomprensibles provenientes de la boca de Draco, para luego dejar que mi vista se posara en una casa que había salido de la nada, aunque era obvio que siempre había estado ahí, solo que nadie excepto él – y ahora yo – la podían ver.

Abrió la puerta con su varita y eso me recordó la mía. Palpé los bolsillos de mis desgastados jeans para encontrarla, pero no la sentía por ningún lado. Recordé que me la había echado al bolsillo antes de salir de la casa, y sentí como me pinchaba cuando me senté en el puesto del copiloto. ¿Se me habría caído? Draco ya había entrado a la casa, y yo seguía parada en el marco de la puerta, palpando cada parte de mi cuerpo con la esperanza de encontrarla. Ahora si que me sentía indefensa. Me giré y vi que ya no estaba el auto que minutos antes había dejado; observé si había algo en el suelo, pero la oscuridad no me era de gran ayuda.

— ¿Buscas esto? —oí su voz desde la casa. Lo miré y vi como alzaba una varita. Mi varita —. La saqué de tu propio bolsillo, Hermione. Se más atenta.

— ¿Debo agradecer la lección? —pregunté en tono sarcástico, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el rubio y alzaba mi mano para que me entregase mi pertenencia. Claro, no lo hizo —. Oh, vamos. No me puedes dejar _así_, _aquí_.

— De que puedo, puedo. Y además, quiero —respondió y me dio la espalda, perdiéndose en una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Por primera vez en todos los minutos - pocos, debo decir - que llevaba ahí, observé como era el interior de donde estaba. Era más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera. Mucho más amplio, pero no tan iluminado, como me habría gustado. Las velas hacían lo suyo, pero nunca como la luz eléctrica.

La sala tenía tres sofás grandes, en el centro una mesa pequeña, y una chimenea muy linda. Había un comedor, que era bastante grande para solamente nosotros dos. Muebles, bibliotecas, cuadros, alfombras lujosas, etc. Lo que siempre está en una casa común y corriente, sólo que en ésta faltaba vida. No había flores, ni plantas en ninguna parte.

Me senté en el sofá y me quedé ahí un buen rato, haciendo nada. ¿Qué haría en el tiempo que estuviese ahí? No era que la idea de leer todo el día, no me gustase, pero de seguro eran puros libros de artes oscuras, lo que a mí me importaba poco y nada. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea si aprendía sólo para salir de ahí. Pero para eso necesitaba mi varita, algo que por el momento no tenía al alcance.

La idea de escapar no se me iba a ir tan rápido, por más que yo por voluntad propia me hubiese metido en ese lío. Ahora, no sabía que excusa le iba a dar a los chicos cuando apareciese de un momento a otro diciendo _"cha chan, aparecí"_, de seguro se estaban pasando unas ideas de mi paradero que ni yo misma puedo concebir; pero no me podía quedar ahí con los brazos cruzados, salvándome el pellejo, mientras todos mis amigos morían por algo que era beneficioso para todos. O casi todos.

Yo me había acostado con Draco, desde antes de que él asesinara a Dumbledore. No sabía que haría lo que hizo, porque apenas nos saludábamos antes de desvestirnos. Pero eso no hacía que me sintiera menos culpable, porque además lo seguí haciendo hasta ahora. No fue algo que dejé porque él fuese un asesino.

Mis sentimientos hacia Draco eran algo especiales. Algo contradictorios. No lo amaba, nadie podía amar a una persona como él, tampoco lo quería. Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, pero era algo más que eso. Algo como una obsesión, una drogadicción. Él era mi droga; mi cocaína, marihuana, heroína, pasta base. Y es obvio, es obvio que un drogadicto siempre dice que lo va a dejar cuando se le de la gana, que no depende de eso. Pero no es así. Yo sabía muy bien que aunque ideara el plan más perfecto del mundo para escapar, no lo haría.

Porque él era mi adicción y no tenía deseos de rehabilitarme.

Lo odiaba, claro que lo hacía, pero no podía despegarme de él desde la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron.

Me acomodé horizontalmente en el sofá - me había sentado en el más amplio - y ubiqué mis manos juntas debajo de la mejilla que estaba apoyada en el cuero del asiento. Seguramente eran alrededor de las dos o tres de la mañana, y los chicos ya deberían haber llegado si es que nada les había pasado en el proceso.

En todo el tiempo que salían a 'matar mortífagos', me quedaba con el corazón en la mano. Por eso no me gustaba quedarme sola en casa, no me gustaba que ellos pusieran en riesgo su vida, pero ellos no entendían que a mí no me gustaba que pusieran las suyas. Odiaba esa manía de los hombres al pensar que las mujeres somos el sexo débil. Seremos menos fuerte, pero nunca débiles.

Cuando salí de Grimmauld Place, estaba casi decidida. No tenía pena, como en aquel momento. Los había traicionado. Había huido con el enemigo.

— Hermione —. Escuché su voz, a kilómetros de distancia. — Despierta —. Sentí como me movía con brutalidad el hombro.

— ¿Qué? — Abrí los ojos de mala gana. No es que estuviese teniendo un magnifico sueño reparador, pero estaba por quedarme completamente dormida. Me senté y me rasqué los ojos.

— No te puedes quedar a dormir en el sillón, por algo hay camas.

— ¿Y te importa que mañana amanezca con tortícolis? — Levanté una ceja y me volví a acostar horizontalmente.

— No me importas tú, me importa el sofá; lo vas a dañar con tu saliva.

— ¡No babeo mientras duermo! — Me paré rápidamente, con lo que me gané de premio un mareo. Me sonrojé. Yo no dormía con la boca abierta, nunca había babeado. ¿O si? Seguro lo hacía para molestarme, pero yo nunca me veía mientras dormía, en cambio, él si—. Idiota —mascullé cerrando los ojos para que la sensación de que _elpisosemueve_, se me pasara—. ¿Dónde está mi cama?

— No es tuya, es mía —contestó con un tono irritable. ¡Por Merlín! Aquel hombre se enojaba tan rápido, y por cosas tan estúpidas—. La habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Era la habitación a la que había entrado antes. ¿Dormiría en su habitación?

— No se te ocurra tocar nada, si lo haces… me las pagarás.

_"Si, como no, Draco Malfoy."_ Pensé mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo, para llegar rápidamente a la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, chicas! Muchas gracias por los post que dejaron :), las adoro. Disculpen la tardanza y también por la extensión del capitulo; no es para nada largo, pero les juro... por más que trato no puedo hacerlos más extensos, lo siento. Seguiré intentado.

Bueno, no me tardaré mucho más... tengo que ir a estudiar fisica y no entiendo mucho que digamos xD. Recuerden, sus reviews son mi sueldo :)

Las adoro :)

* * *

**Ante Lucem**  
_Antes del amanecer._

3. —

Cuando desperté aquella mañana, lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia el otro lado de la cama; desde que había cerrado los ojos aquella noche, había tenido la curiosidad sobre si Draco se iba a acostar a mi lado. Pero vi como las sábanas estaban completamente lisas en ese lado de la colcha. No había dormido conmigo, o tal vez no había pasado la noche en casa, porque cuando me levanté y recorrí todo el lugar, no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

¿Qué estarían pensando en ese mismo segundo, Harry y Ron? ¿Ginny y los demás? La noticia de mi desaparición ya se debía haber difundido entre todos los conocidos. Quizás me estaban buscando, o tal vez se habían resignado a la idea de que había muerto y mi cuerpo había desaparecido por arte de magia.

Mentira. Ellos nunca harían eso; me buscarían hasta encontrar mi cuerpo, en caso de que estuviese muerta.

Había escapado de Grimmauld Place solo con lo que traía puesto, pero cuando vi que la valija roñosa que había preparado por si acaso podía llevarla estaba a un lado de mi cama, me llevé un gran susto. Eso quería decir que Draco, había vuelto a Grimmauld Place a buscarla. Y si alguien, de todos mis amigos, se percataba de que faltaba gran parte de mi vestimenta, supondría que yo había escapado por cuenta propia. Que había sido con antelación, y no abruptamente. Algo que me ayudaba, pero a la misma vez perjudicaba.

Es obvio que ningún mortífago que fuese con la intención de secuestrarme, me dejaría preparar una maleta con las cosas que necesitaría cuando ya no estuviese ahí. Demasiado clemente para ser un seguidor de Voldemort. Y además no era tan importante como para secuestrarme a mí y no a Harry.

Pero ahora, el problema estaba en la desilusión que se llevarían ellos al darse cuenta que había escapado por cuenta propia. Que no era como todos pensaban, y que era una cobarde. Que no merecía pertenecer a Gryffindor.

Trataba de fingir que no me dolía nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero a quién le fingía? A mi misma. No quería ser débil, por más que lo fuese. Quería convencerme de lo contrario. No lloraría, por más que me arrepintiese de mis actos. Por más que quisiese volver el tiempo atrás, porque de todos modos ya no tenía mi giratiempo, y me tragaría el llanto, aunque las lágrimas me quemaran los ojos exigiendo ser liberadas. Tras todos los acontecimientos que había presenciado, creo que algo dentro de mí se había hecho más fuerte. Más duro. Si no, no habría forma de vivir con Draco sin sufrir una profunda depresión.

Tomé la maleta y la puse sobre la cama. La abrí y me percaté de que todo estaba tal cual como yo lo había dejado. Saqué un pantalón, una camisa holgada y ropa interior. Luego partí al baño.

Aquella habitación era de cerámicas blancas y muy, muy limpia. Contaba con lo esencial para un baño; ducha, retrete, lavamanos, y un espejo que ocupaba toda una muralla. _"¿Se puede tener el ego más elevado?"_. Abrí las manillas y me sumergí bajo el agua que salía en la ducha.

*

En todo el día no había comido nada, pero tampoco había tenido deseos de ver si había dejado la puerta principal con un hechizo, llave, lo que fuese; si me había dejado encerrada. Todavía no tenía deseos de salir a ninguna parte, no estaba desesperada en hacerlo y cuando lo estuviese, ahí haría algo. Por mientras idearía una forma de huir, aunque después — en el último momento — me arrepintiese.

A eso de — lo que debían ser — las siete de la tarde, empecé a leer el tercer libro que había leído aquel día. No me gustaba pasar todo el día sin hacer nada, pero tenía que encontrar una forma rápida y eficaz para matar el tiempo, y leer no me disgustaba para nada.

Había temas muy variados; había libros de artes oscuras, pero también los había de historia, de poemas, comedia satírica y negra. Libros sobre tragedias. Obviamente, ningún libro de jóvenes enamorados a los cuales sus padres nos los dejaban estar juntos y ellos se escapaban, se casaban para que después de diez años se reencontraran con su familia y todo fuese — por fin —color rosa, con un emblemático y alegre _"vivieron felices para siempre"_. Demasiado meloso y cursi para la colección de libros de Draco.

Y no es que a me gustase leerlos, porque — incluso — hasta ese momento nunca había leído uno.

Solo que a mí, me emocionaba el misterio, el drama, la angustia, algo casi trágico. Lo que fuese que me hacía estar horas y horas sentada frente a las páginas encargadas de darle toda la información, para terminarlo aquel mismo día. ¿Qué día? ¡Horas! En tan solo horas acababa con un libro de más de ochocientas páginas, que tenía una letra casi imperceptible. _"Con razón te dicen 'comelibros' 'sabelotodo' y los demás estúpidos sobrenombres."_ ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? ¡Me gustaba leer! Además, era un método para desaparecer unos momentos de lo que estaba viviendo. Algo irreal.

— ¡Ahg! —escuché un quejido. Era Draco que venía entrando por la puerta principal. Venía encogido y apretando su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda; estaba sangrando.

— ¿Qué…? —pregunté y me levanté rápidamente para ayudarlo, con lo cual el pesado libro que en ese momento sostenía en las manos, cayó al suelo. Él cerró la puerta de una patada y esquivó mi ayuda —. Déjame ayudarte, Draco. Estás sangrando.

— Y tú hazme el favor de dejarme en paz. —dijo obstinadamente, pasando de mí y caminando al baño. Me quedé estática en la sala; recordé que el día anterior me había dicho que Voldemort iba a… ¿Ya habrían dado el primer golpe?

Inconcientemente, crispé las manos en un puño y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse. La verdad, me importaba más qué pasaba afuera, que Draco desangrándose.

— ¿Qué pasó? —lo último que haría en la vida, sería 'dejarlo en paz' —. ¡Dime, infeliz! —no pude evitar exaltarme al ver que él no se dignaría a contestarme. Me desesperaba; me desesperaba Draco y aquella situación tan ridícula. Él sangrando y yo sin poder hacer nada.

— En serio tú tienes un problema grave en la cabeza, Hermione. Nunca entiendes que no debes inmiscuirte en _ciertas_ cosas —Dijo mirándome con ojos de asesino, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, trataba de quitarse la ropa. La capa cayó fácilmente, más debía ocupar las dos manos para desabrochar los botones de la camisa, la cual estaba rota por todos lados. Suspiré y le traté de ayudar, pero rápidamente esquivo mi mano de un sopetón. Lo miré enojada, y él me devolvió una mirada mil veces más intensa. Que hombre más terco. Esperé y presencié como sacaba manualmente algunos pedazos de vidrio que tenía incrustados en todo el brazo. Me estremecí; si tuviese mi varita, podría curarle esa herida de una forma menos dolorosa y mucho más rápida.

— ¡Me meto! —volví al tema después de unos segundos, pero no menos molesta, recordando lo que anteriormente me había dicho —. Porque de alguna forma u otra, esas 'cosas' tiene relación conmigo. —inquirí enojada —. No puedes hacer como si no pasara nada, Malfoy. Estoy aquí, y necesito respuestas.

— Pero, lamentablemente, no seré yo quien te las dé. —se enjuagó con agua la sangre que le corría por el brazo —. Eres demasiado terca. Cállate de una buena vez, y te repito: déjame en paz.

— Nunca estarás en paz, Draco Malfoy. —me erguí con la barbilla en alto —. Ni aunque yo te deje de molestar.

— Estoy pensando seriamente, la idea de dejar que te maten de una vez por todas. Así me libro de ti.

— Pues, hazlo. Nadie te lo impide, incluso, hasta podrías matarme tú mismo. ¿Gozarías con ello, no? —Arqueé una ceja —. Además nadie te obligó a traerme contigo, ¿o si? Que yo sepa, nunca te lo pedí, incluso, ni quería venir. Pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás caí en una trampa y Voldemort te mandó a secuestrarme y así matarme, para que una persona menos luchara contra él. Pero te podrías haber ahorrado todo el show, y haberme asesinado en el mismo momento en que salí de Grimmauld Place. No pensé que serías tan estúpido.

— Piensa lo que se te de la reverenda gana, me importa una mierda. —Me respondió y con el brazo que tenía bueno, me sacó de un empujón del baño y después me cerró la puerta en la cara, pero luego de unos segundos volví a ver su molesto rostro —. No eres tan importante como para idear todo un plan sobre cómo matarte, Hermione. No te creas el cuento. —cerró nuevamente la puerta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Era lejos lo peor de mi vida!

— Pero soy lo bastante importante para ti, Malfoy. Aunque no lo aceptes. —susurré golpeando la puerta cerrada, con mi puño. — ¡Imbécil!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, chicas.

Disculpen la demora, en serio, si quieren mátenme, les doy permiso xD. Bueno, espero que les guste y sino igual espero que me dejen un comentario, por favor.

Gracias.

* * *

4. —

— ¿Quieres algo para cenar? —le pregunté después de que saliese del baño. Después de que se me hubiese pasado todo la furia que sentía contra él. La camisa negra que yacía en el suelo del baño, estaba manchada de sangre, aunque esto parecía más agua que cualquier otra cosa. Draco ya no tenía ninguna herida, al menos no abierta; ahora solo podía ver la cicatriz que le habían dejado aquellos vidrios que minutos antes estaban impregnados en su piel. Había ocupado un hechizo, claro.

Luego de haber formulado la pregunta, caí en la cuenta de lo estúpida que era. Yo era conciente de cómo él me trataba, de cómo me hablaba, hasta de cómo me miraba, pero aún así yo estaba dispuesta a todo. A todo.

— No, no tengo hambre —respondió Draco —. ¿Qué almorzaste tú?

— Nada, no he comido en todo el día; ni he ido a la cocina. Además, creo que necesitaría mi varita —contesté esperando una respuesta que dijera algo más o menos así: _"Oh, Hermione, ¿cómo se te ocurre no alimentarte? Es dañino para tu salud. Ven, siéntate, que yo te preparo la cena."_ O un mínimo: _"¿Quieres que te prepare algo?"_.

— Ah —murmuró y desapareció en la habitación para ponerse otra camisa negra, obviamente. _"Muy parecida a mi respuesta ideal."_

Me senté en el sofá en el que estaba antes de que llegase Draco a la casa y tomé el libro que yacía en el suelo. Me dí cuenta de que no recordaba qué parte estaba leyendo; de seguro iba en una página muy avanzada, pero de verdad… no le había puesto atención ni a la primera.

Las ganas de saber qué era lo que ocurría en el exterior, me carcomían por dentro. ¿Harry estaría en peligro? El estómago se me encogió poco a poco y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. No concebía aquella idea; no quería imaginármela. Harry era demasiado importante para mí. Al igual que Ron o Ginny.

Quizás el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y yo no tenía idea.

Quizás todos estaban muertos.

Quizás Draco había entregado a Harry. Porque no hallaba una explicación para que no lo hubiese hecho hasta ahora; yo lo había dejado entrar en el tiempo en el que había estado en Grimmauld Place, y eso ponía en peligro todo. Si, era una inconsecuente que solo se preocupaba de sus necesidades, y no de las personas realmente importantes. Me había equivocado, lo sé. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no encontraba el motivo por el cual Draco no había entregado a Harry a Voldemort; habría limpiado el apellido Malfoy, hasta habría pasado a ser su mano derecha. No es que me gustase aquella idea, claro que no, pero era extraño.

— Ya te dije que no te permitiré que duermas en el sofá. ¿Acaso en tu casa no había camas? ¡De seguro que no! —escuché su voz acercándose.

— Cómprate una isla y piérdete en ella. Anda a molestar a los ratones —contesté mirándolo. Se había cambiado de ropa —. Además estoy sentada, y no acostada. Nadie ha dicho que tengo ganas de dormir.

— Granger, Granger —chasqueó la lengua —. Pero si estoy molestando a un ratón —rió refiriéndose a mí. Era la primera sonrisa que le veía desde hace tiempo—. ¡Y claro que no tienes ganas de dormir! —dijo con tono sarcástico—. Como si no tuvieras unas ojeras kilométricas debajo de tus ojos. Se sabe que nunca te miras al espejo, pero hazlo alguna vez en la vida para que seas conciente de lo fea que estás —. Ok, ok. Había aguantado en mi vida que me dijesen muchas cosas, pero aquello era el colmo. ¿Era fea? Bueno, sabía que no era linda. Que no tenía unas curvas peligrosas, ni un trasero enorme, y que tampoco era tan raquítica como para que se me notase la clavícula. Pero no era fea.

— Siempre supe que eras cruel, pero nunca tanto. Haz pasado un límite, Malfoy. Cada vez tengo la autoestima más baja por tu culpa —me levanté y caminé hasta donde estaba él; apoyado en el comienzo del pasillo—. Y me cansé, ¿sabes? Déjame en paz. Déjame salir de aquí y olvídate de que existo; no será tan difícil.

— Claro que no… —alzó la barbilla—, a todas las respuestas—añadió, después de una pausa.

— ¡Ahg! —tensé la mandíbula. Ya estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo —. ¡Te detesto! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Te odio! —ahora si que las ganas de escapar aumentaron rápidamente. No quería seguir ahí ni un segundo más. No quería ver lo apetitosos que se veían sus labios, por la poca luz que nos rodeaban; no quería ver como los bordes de éstos los hacían ver más grande, más atrayentes. Quería golpearlo por ser tan maricón—. Si es tan fácil dejarme en paz, ¿por qué mierda no lo haces?

— Porque no quiero, Hermione. Así de simple —me tomó de la cintura con firmeza y me apretó a su cuerpo. La hebilla de su cinturón se clavó en mi vientre, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como se invertían las posiciones, quedando yo entre Draco y la pared. Él me dejó en ella con tanta brutalidad, que me golpeé los omoplatos y la espina dorsal.

Sus labios se fueron directamente a mi cuello, donde la piel de éste fue succionada, lamida y mordida con poca delicadeza. Me estremecí en una sensación de cosquillas y dolor. Oh, como me gustaba que hiciera eso. Gemí —más bien, ronroneé— y lo besé en la boca. Aquellos labios abrasadores me anestesiaron por completa y por un momento olvidé hasta de cuál era mi nombre.

Pero rápidamente y como era de suponer, comencé a pensar en que eso era una locura. Lo sé, Draco es así, pero yo no podía soportar sus drásticos cambios de humor. Hace unos segundos atrás me sentía ofendida y pasaba a llevar, y era completamente ilógico y fuera de lugar que ahora nos estuviésemos comiendo la boca a besos.

Aunque siempre había sido así, era imposible acostumbrarme a aquella actitud.

— Ya —dije jadeando, mientras bajaba las piernas, que segundos antes había puesto alrededor de la cadera de Draco, en el suelo. Traté de apartar sus labios de los míos, pero aún así me llevé una mano a la boca para que no me volviera a besar —o mejor dicho, yo no lo volviese a besar—. Era demasiada tentación.

Él hizo como que no escuchaba, y con su mano quitó la mía que se interponía entre nuestros labios, para luego dar paso a los suyos y a su exquisita lengua. Cuando empezaba toda la rutina que nos llevaba a tener sexo, era la única vez que me miraba sin ese odio que le cruzaba por los ojos cada vez que me tenía enfrente.

No era algo que me hiciese sentir a gusto. Yo no quería que él me tratara así, porque —a pesar de no estar enamorada de él— Draco si era importante para mí. Tan importante como nunca había pensado que llegaría a ser, y tanto para odiarme a mi misma por eso.

— Basta —Traté de parar aquella situación por segunda vez, cuando sus manos —luego de desabotonar salvajemente mi camisa—, se escurrieron por mi espalda para desabrochar mi sujetador, sostén o como quieran llamarlo —. Basta —repetí más segura, sin ese hilo de voz tan molesto y tan presente en los momentos menos adecuados.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó tensando la mandíbula, molesto. No había otra cosa que molestara más a Draco Malfoy, que ser interrumpido justo en el momento que estaba a punto de cazar a su presa.

— No quiero —lo miré a los ojos tratando de que los míos demostraran una decisión que yo no tenía para nada —. Deberías buscarte a una tipa linda y no hacerlo con una ratona fea como yo — ¿me había dicho fea? Bueno, ahora era mi oportunidad de venganza.

— Eso no me costaría para nada, Hermione, y lo sabes bien —dijo y supe que el tiro me había salido por la culata, porque yo sabía bien que decía la verdad.

— Nadie se acostaría con un mortífago —traté de defenderme.

— Claro que si, ¿tú crees que alguien iría contra las normas? ¿Qué alguien nos desobedecería?

— ¿Qué normas? —fruncí el ceño, aunque traté de parecer lo más desentendida posible —. Claro que no —repetí tercamente.

— Vamos ganando, Hermione —contestó con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, todavía apresándome contra la pared, por lo que su respiración desordenó algunos de mis cabellos—. Todos van sometiéndose poco a poco si quieren conservar sus vidas —añadió para luego subir el brazo y mostrarme cómo la marca tenebrosa que tenía tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo, se movía. Me estremecí—. Me voy —se alejó, tomó la capa que yacía a un lado del suelo y salió por la puerta dejándome sola y en completo silencio.

* * *

Sus reviews son mi sueldo, apreta abajo xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, es un capitulo feo. Sin sentido y sin inspiración, pero es algo... *-* No esta bueno, pero igual... xD Ahora tengo que ponerme las pilas y avanzar con la historia**

**Disculpen la demora, y entiendo que no quieran seguir leyendo porque me demoro milenios en publicar u.u Lo entiendo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ante Lucem.**  
_Antes del amanecer_

5. —

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó en susurros Harry, quien dejaba la capa que lo había protegido de la lluvia hasta ese momento, en un perchero. Era, aproximadamente, el medio día, y por consiguiente, habían pasado toda la noche afuera—. ¿Dónde estás?

Tenía miedo. A decir verdad, siempre tenía miedo cuando dejaba a su mejor amiga sola para salir con Ron a exterminar "hijos de puta", como llamaba el pelirrojo a los mortífagos, pero ese temor que trataba de obviar cada vez que cerraba la puerta escuchando las quejas de Hermione por no dejarla ir con ellos, siempre se hacía más grande al pensar que algún día volvería y ella no estaría por ninguna parte.

Ese día, indudablemente, había llegado. Pero él _todavía_ no lo sabía.

Gritó escalera arriba, y nada. Nada que no fuese sus pisadas, el eco de su voz, y el maullido de Crookshanks a lo lejos. Luego, escuchó unos pasos que no eran de él, pero sabía bien que tampoco eran de Hermione. Ella era más delicada, trataba de no hacer bulla, y caminaba como si su suelo fuese el mismísimo aire. No, esa no era ella, era Ron.

Era extraño; Hermione siempre bajaba rápidamente las escaleras cuando los oía llegar, o salía de donde quiera que estuviese a abrazarlos y a gritarles que eran unos estúpidos, que pronto la volverían más loca de lo que estaba. Que un día se cansaría, saldría tras ellos y mataría mortífagos sin ningún cargo de conciencia, y que ni ellos ni nadie la podrían detener. Pero que a pesar de todo lo que le hacían cada día, ella estaba feliz de volverlos a ver sanos y salvos. Los revisaba de pies a cabeza, tratando de encontrar alguna herida, rasguño o cualquier cosa que produjera algún malestar físico. Y si ese era el caso, ella con un simple hechizo curaba todo.

—Ron —se dio media vuelta y fijó su vista en el pelirrojo que estaba atrás de él.

Ron, se veía cansado, bastante desaliñado, con unas ojeras que evidenciaban el insomnio que había estado rondado por su habitación en los últimos días. Había adelgazado, y como era tan alto, parecía "un fideo". "_¿Qué es un fideo?" "Nada, solo que estás muy delgado, Ron; ya no comes como antes"_ le había dicho Hermione a su mejor amigo, cuando un día, sin querer, abrió la puerta del baño pensando que no había nadie y se encontró con Ron desnudo saliendo de la bañera. Él sabía que su mejor amigo había bajado unos cuántos kilos, incluso, Harry también lo había hecho y Hermione también. No es que no tuviesen comida, sino lo que faltaban eran las ganas. Ganas de hacer el esfuerzo de masticar, de tragar, de pasar esa cosa molida por el nudo que tenían en la garganta. Pero era diferente con Ron. Harry y Hermione nunca habían comido mucho, al contrario del pelirrojo que siempre se devoraba todo en el primer bocado. _"Déjame en paz, Hermione"_ le había contestado él, botando la comida al basurero.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —así que Ron también había notado que faltaban los gritos y retos de su mejor amiga.

Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó por el vestíbulo hacía la escalera que conducía al piso superior, en el que estaba la habitación de Hermione. Una vez allí, tocó la puerta sutilmente; sabía cuánto le molestaba a la castaña que entraran sin, al menos, avisar.

Nada, y la presión en el pecho se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte. No sabía que le atemorizaba más: encontrar a Hermione muerta, desangrada o torturada en la habitación por la infiltración de algún mortífago o, simplemente, no encontrarla.

Golpeó de nuevo, y obtuvo la misma respuesta: nada.

Abrió la puerta, pero lo mismo; nada.

Nada. En aquella habitación no había rastros de Hermione.

— ¿Está por ahí? —gritó Harry, suplicando que Ron le escuchase de abajo. Sabía que el pelirrojo también tenía los mismos miedos que él: de encontrarla muerta o de no encontrarla. Nunca lo habían hablado, pero se veía en sus ojos que quería a Hermione de otra manera muy diferente a la de amistad. Ron había madurado en ciertos aspectos. Seguía diciendo tonterías en los momentos menos indicados, con la misma fobia a las arañas, pero ya no sonreía tanto. En verdad, nadie sonreía y cuando alguno de los tres lo hacía, la mueca solo duraba unos segundos para luego ser suplida por una de tristeza y angustia.

— ¡Nada! —respondió y el tono de su voz delató el miedo que estaba comenzado a sentir.

Muchas veces Hermione les dijo a ambos que algún día saldría tras de ellos, pero siempre supuso que no sería capaz de hacerlo. No porque no tuviese el valor, sino porque sabía que ellos estarían preocupados por ella y que se desconcentrarían en su tarea poniéndolos en peligro, así que tuviese muchas ganas de ir o no, siempre se quedaba en casa.

Luego de haber inspeccionado los pisos de arriba junto con Ron, bajó rápidamente todas las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo para volver a recorrer toda la casa otra vez.

—¡Harry! —escuchó que lo llamaba Ron desde arriba. Tan rápido como había bajado, volvió a subir y supuso que la voz provenía de la habitación de su mejor amiga. Ron estaba junto al armario donde Hermione guardaba su ropa, de la cual, que no era mucha, no había nada.

— ¿Qué crees que…?

—Se fue —las palabras resonaron por todos los rincones de aquella habitación. No lo creía, no creía que Hermione se hubiese marchado así, sin más. Ella, si quisiese marcharse, no lo haría así. Decirlo a creerlo, eran cosas completamente diferentes.

La sorpresa que mostraron los ojos de Ron fue como si nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza aquella idea.

—No, la deben haber secuestrado. O Algo. Quizás la torturaron, la mataron o la quemaron viva —dijo Ron con las palabras atropellándose en sus labios. El pelirrojo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y Harry también, aunque sin saber por qué trataba de mantener la calma. La respuesta de Ron sonaba muy exagerada, pero podía ser y eso le causaba un dolor que no podía describir. En el último tiempo había pasado de todo, todo lo inimaginable se había hecho imaginable y real. Muy real.

—Ah, claro. Vino un mortífago y le dijo _"ey, empaca tus cosas, te vas con nosotros de vacaciones"_ —era lo mismo que Hermione había pensando que él diría—. No, Ron. Ella se fue, no me preguntes cómo, pero se fue… no está su ropa y admite que… —se le cortó la voz—, admite que estaba más extraña de lo normal ayer.

Y ahora lo creía. De un segundo a otro, algo había cambiado en su parecer.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Y si ahora la están torturando para saber algo de nosotros? Sabes que ella no diría nada y que la matarían por eso. ¿Dejarás de buscarla solo porque crees saber que se fue?

¡Vaya! Ron dándole un sermón, cuando siempre era él, Harry, quién se los daba. En parte tenía razón, en verdad, tenía toda la razón. Se sintió culpable por pensar que Hermione sería capaz de abandonarlos, aunque sería necesario esperar algunas horas para confirmar cualquier teoría sobre su paradero. Pero en el fondo ella era un ser humano, con emociones como todo el mundo. Y el miedo era una emoción imposible de evitar. ¿Y si ella había tenido miedo? ¿Y si ella había perdido la esperanza? No le podía recriminar querer salvar su vida porque, en todo caso, él siempre había deseado que Hermione tuviese esa emoción, porque solo así podría salvar su vida. Solo así podría escapar en el abismo en que se estaban sumiendo.

—Nunca la dejaré de buscar, Ron, yo no podría vivir sin ella.

Porque sus mejores amigos eran lo único que le quedaba y no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo más seres queridos. Hermione era como la hermana, la familia, que nunca había tenido y hasta el momento siempre lo había apoyado en todo, por eso, si de verdad se había querido ir por su cuenta, la encontraría para preguntarle personalmente si era como él pensaba. Y si Hermione deseaba eso, la dejaría ir.

* * *

Sus reviews son mi sueldo. Click abajo, por fis.


End file.
